


Relations

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Block B
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im bad at titles lmao sorry, rly its just abt the type of relationship the members have w/ eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have a different type of relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

**Author's Note:**

> this is short & bad but i dont care

Minhyuk and Yukwon are slow. Slow movements and deep breaths that can put someone in peaceful sleep. Open mouthed kisses that were all but fast paced, taking as much time as they needed. Gentile hand holding and soft hugs that slowed the heart down so much it almost felt like it wasn't beating. The only way to describe it was calm, a calm that can only be brought on by putting one hundred percent of your trust in someone.

Taeil and Jihoon were just flat-out adorable, forever stuck in the honeymoon phase and not really wanting to get out of it. Quick pecks on the cheek and forehead and attempted kisses that were always broken by smiles and giggles. Whispered words that made the other laugh and throw their hands across their chest in their giggle fits. They always at least tried to be serious, but it always failed. Small grins would crack their cheeks and makes them look at each other with nothing but fondness.

Jihoon and Jiho were playful, always making wide-eyes jokes and half-assed compliments. Any time they were near each other they gossiped and laughed as they had their arms slung around each other. They almost never kissed, but when they did it was never without a smile and a soon-to-be-followed play fight.

Jaehyo and Jiho were very fast-paced. Tearing at each other's clothes in the heat of the moment and shoves to try and get the other to do what they want. Fiercely kissing any time they got the chance, almost like they were competing, which in their heads, they probably were. When they weren't getting to second base, though, they were sitting closely together, scared that any time they didn't have contact was time lost.

Jaehyo and Minhyuk were lazy. It's only way to describe it with the way they laid around each other all the time. Cuddling on the couch and forcing the other members to sit on the floor because they all knew they weren't moving for anything except food. The occasional press of the lips to a temple were even lazy, drawn out and having little to no grace with tired eyes and sluggish movements.

Jiho and Kyung were arguably the hardest to explain. They've stated before that they had no romantic feeling for one another, but they still did all that the others did to each other. They still kissed and cuddled and held hands, but it was always with a soft smile that held a secret only they knew.

Kyung and Jaehyo were all flirtations. Constant winks and suggestive words, it’s a wonder they were able to get away with it for so long without making any moves. Even now, they still rub up against each other in a (for a lack if a better word) erotic way that seems almost forbidden, like if they got caught they would get yelled at.

**Author's Note:**

> im workin on sm more block b things so look out for that (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


End file.
